User talk:Lolguy161
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SUPER SMASH page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 23:15, January 15, 2012 ClericofMadness 02:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 15:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 18:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Categories Conflict Monsters and Beings don't go together. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 20:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 00:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I am the future of this city! I am the king! (talk) 02:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS Talk • SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC)